1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds and, particularly, to a light guide plate mold for manufacturing a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates may be manufactured by an injection molding process. Since the light guide plates are always very thin, the mold cavity of the injection mold is designed to be very small in size. High-speed injection imposes large amount of forces on the injection mold, and the injection mold has a poor air exhausting efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.